The Escape
by Atem-Fan4eva
Summary: "Promise you'll do what I say." The prince said, looking into Mahad's eyes. "I promise." Atem smirked. Oh Mahad... If you only knew what you were getting yourself into, you would have never said those two words. R&R please!


**Just a little one-shot! Hope you enjoy! :) I'm in another writer's block, so I hope this can get my brain working again.. Besides, I was supposed to do this story a LONG time ago... XD**

* * *

The Escape

"Haha! Mahad! Wait up!" The little six year old child squealed as he chased his guardian and friend. "You have to run faster than that, my Prince!" Mahad yelled as he ran down the long hallway, then turning a corner before the child could see him.

Big, crimson eyes looked around as he slowly stopped. "Ah... No fair Mahad! Where are you?" He said to himself, groaning in frustration. He then spotted the big doors that led to the garden. "I bet he's there..." He said before pushing the doors open and running outside.

His golden blond bangs flew into his eyes as the hot wind blew. He squinted, looking around the garden. "Mahaaadd! I know you're out heeerrrreee!" He pouted. He didn't hear anything. Not a rustle, giggle, nothing.

He moved to look behind the big old tree that was centered in the middle of the garden. A beautifully carved, white bench sat right underneath. He walked towards it and circled the tree a few times, even looking up into the tree.

He still didn't find him.

Defeated, he sat down on the bench, swinging his small legs back and forth. "Mahad! You can come out now! I quit!" He waited for a reply, but hearing none.

He sighed.

"Where is he?" He asked to himself, brushing himself off as he stood and heading back into the Palace. He wandered the hallways, looking in every possible place his friend could hide in. He was too busy looking that he didn't see the person standing infront of him, and ended up crashing into the person.

"Ow!" He said, as he fell backwards, landing on his bum. He winced. Then, strong arms picked him up and dangled him in the air.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with very familiar brown eyes.

"Mahad! Where did you go!" He yelled, as Mahad put him down. "I didn't go anywhere?" He said, humor in his voice. "I couldn't find you..."

"Aw I'm sorry, Atem." Mahad said.

Atem looked away, still pouting as he crossed his arms. Then his eyes lit up as he thought of an idea, then looked at Mahad with a devious look on his face.

"You're not sorry at all!" Atem said, crossing his arm.

"Of course I am!" Mahad exclaimed, curious as to why the Prince would put on such an act.

"If you are, you have to do something for me." He said, still looking at Mahad with an innocent expression.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Mahad said, confusion and curiosity on his face.

"You promise you'll do it?" Atem asked, looking straight into Mahad's eyes.

"I promise." Mahad said sincerely.

___Oh how he would regret saying that... _Atem thought to himself.

"You take me into town." He then exclaimed.

Mahad was taken aback as he stared at the little Prince. "You know I can't do that, Atem. You can get hurt, and I can get into trouble if we're caught." Mahad said, kneeling down to Atem's level.

Atem pouted before his thought of something else. His eyes widening as an idea struck him.

"So you're saying that you can take me into town, ONLY if no one knows, right?" Mahad didn't like where this was going. But it was too late to take it back now.

"Yeah sure." Mahad said.

Atem then squealed as he grabbed Mahad's hand, forcing him to stand up as he ran down the hall, Mahad running behind the short legged, but fast Prince.

They ran down the hall, only stopping to duck or hide if they saw someone coming, then Atem would rush off again, Mahad having no choice but to follow.

They then made a sharp turn as they came to a dead end. Mahad was confused as to why the Prince would bring them here? But then realised that the Prince wasn't affected by it at all. Instead, he was searching the wall, then pulling the torch that hung on the wall, a small door sliding open.

Mahad stared at the hidden passageway.

Atem saw Mahad's staring and called out to him. "C'mon! We have to hurry!"

Mahad snapped out of his trance and quickly followed Atem through the small opening. He had to crawl in since he was too big to fit.

Once they were in, Mahad noticed that the passage was really narrow, a few torches lighting the way. Mahad watched as the Prince shut the door and then signaled him to follow.

They walked in silence for a few seconds before Mahad spoke. "How did you know about this secret tunnel?"

Atem giggled as he looked back and saw Mahads surprised look. "Now that's my little secret." Atem said, the innocent look on his face. But clearly, anyone could see the small devil ears sticking out of his head. Or, they can atleast picture it.

Mahad didn't say anything else after that as he just followed silently.

The passage was damp as the air felt heavy around them. The torches giving off a faint, orange glow down the passageway.

After a few minutes of walking, they then stopped. Mahad watched as Atem grab two cloaks from a few wooded hooks that hung slanted from the wall. One was brown while the other was a grey. Atem threw the grey cloak to Mahad since that was the biggest one. Mahad watched as Atem put on the brown cloak. Atem struggled a little as he tried to get the cloak over his head. But instead, getting his hair tangled in it. He grunted in displeasure.

Mahad laughed as he helped him slide the cloak over and out of his hair. Atem mumbled a thanks as he slipped the hood on. He then turned and looked at Mahad.

"What?" Mahad asked.

Atem grabbed Mahad's cloak that was left on the ground in a heap, then threw it into his face. "Put it on!" He shouted, laughing at Mahad's lack of sense, even if he is the master magician in training!

Mahad fumbled with the cloak, sliding it on quickly.

"Where are we going Atem?" Mahad asked him.

Atem looked back at Mahad and smiled. Then he grabbed Mahad's hand and pushed the small door open.

Atem stepped out, Mahad following after him. He saw Atem just ahead of him, hiding behind a post. "Atem! What did you do?!" Mahad whispered loudly, realising that they were in the palace courtyard.

Atem laughed quietly as he watched Mahad sneak his way over to him without being caught. Atem then saw a guard coming over and signaled Mahad who saw it just in time. Mahad panicked and started to look around for somewhere to hide. At the same time, a servant was hauling a cart load of goods, which Mahad quickly hid behind.

After a few minutes Mahad came out. Shaken, but alive for being so close to death. Not really death but once he was caught he would wish he was dead.

Mahad finally made his way over to Atem, giving him a smack in the head. "Owww!" Atem cried out, as he laughed at Mahad's fuming face.

Atem was about to run off again before Mahad grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Atem looked at him before he spoke. "We're escaping! Remember?"

"And how are we going to do that?" Mahad asked him while giving him a stern look.

Atem put his finger to his chin, tapping it as he thought silently to himself.

"We'll think of something along the way."

Mahad was about to say how horrible that idea was before Atem grabbed his hand and rushed off towards the big palace gates.

There was no guards in sight, except for the ones near the gates. The two stopped and ducked, hiding in the shadows.

Just one obstacle left before they were free!

Atem was quiet the entire time they were hiding as Mahad kept lookout. They then spotted a group of villagers leaving the palace. Mahad assumed that they came to speak to the Pharaoh, but his thought was caught short when Atem grabbed him and pulled his hood up, silently mixing in with the other villagers. Mahad quickly followed his example before anyone took a good look at them.

The group was nearing the gates, but was abruptly stopped as the guards checked them to see if anyone stole anything.

Mahad watched as one at a time the guards checked the bags, worry and fear showing on his face once again.

So much for last escape plan...

Atem showed no worry as he quickly grabbed a womans hand, holding on to her like he was one of them. The woman seemed a little surprised, but then relaxed as she saw it was just a child. Mahad wondered if she knew it was the young Prince that was holding onto her hand. She would be a lot less relaxed if she knew that.

Atem gave Mahad a triumphant smirk as he turned away. Mahad was close to quitting and just giving up, but then realised that he couldn't leave the Prince alone. And out of the palace too!

Mahad looked around and tried the same thing Atem did. Since he was only twelve, he refused to just latch onto some strange womans hand. So he just stayed close and kept his head down. He knew he was done for anyway...

Mahad watched as the young Prince went through inspection, the woman holding his hand. He then reached out a hand for Mahad who quickly took it and Atem pulled him out.

Mahad refused to sneak a glance at the guards, fearing that they would see him.

As soon as they got out, sunlight shone down on them. Warmth running through their bodies as their eyes slowly adjusted.

A sudden laughter erupted as they then ran down the sandy road and into the village. Excitement coursed through their bodies, the rush and freedom. Mahad couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"Mahad! See! I told you we'll escape!" Atem laughed as he let go, running into the village with his arms outstretched.

"Yes, you did!" Mahad called back. He then slowed down as they reached to the village, keeping an eye on the Prince. He smiled and let out a soft chuckle at the Prince's cute behavior. For a five year old, he sure had a lot of energy!

So, they were now out. All that's left to figure out now is; how to get back in?

* * *

**Okay! And that's the end! Hope you liked it. And please leave a nice little review! It really makes my day. Cookies for everyone! XD**


End file.
